Keep Me from Falling Apart
by G.B. Reaux
Summary: Cat has a hard life. Her mother is gone and her dad is abusive. When she gets accepted into her new school, will Beck figure out what she's hiding and will she let him in to help her? I suck with summaries. The story will be better, I hope
1. Chapter 1

Keep Me from Falling Apart

~Disclaimer; I don't own the characters used in this story, only the plotline. This story will be Bat centered. I will have the characters meeting in the next chapter but for now, it's just introducing Cat and her story.

Cat's POV

My name is Cat Valentine, I'm 17 years old and this is my story. This story is not for little kids—You've been warned. I'll start now.

I love my dad; he's always been the best person in the world. See, my mom left us when I was three. I know she don't think she wanted to but she had some things she needed to work out or so my dad tells me. When I was younger, he was sweet and nice but when I got older and started acting like my mother, that's when everything changed, when he changed.

It was my first day at Hollywood Arts, a day that most people dread but I wanted to go to my new school.

I woke up to a bruise across my face and hand marks on left arm. It only reminded me of last night.

"_Daddy!" I said, skipping along the pavement leading to my house. I'm excited to tell my dad I was accepted into my dream school. When I opened the door to the house, I wasn't greeted with my cheerful and loving father's face. I'm greeted by a shell of my former father, an evil spirited man whom I didn't know or wanted to know. "What do you want, Caterina? Can't you see I'm busy?" He yelled, causing me to shudder at the harsh voice coming out at me. I whimpered in fear, causing him to growl and chunk a half empty bottle of whisky at me. I ducked as the bottle hit the wall with a loud crash. To say I'm scared would be an understatement. "Caterina, come here!" He yelled again. I shook my head at him and crouched down lower, hugging my knees to my chest to protect myself completely forgetting about what I wanted to tell him. He walked toward me, anger in his eyes. "Get up, NOW!" He yelled firmly. I got up faster than I ever thought I could. "Yes Sir!" I told him, afraid of what would happen to me. He holds up his hand and before I know it, he slaps me across the face. I could feel the stinging sensation on my cheek, feeling the tears forming in my eyes. My lip quivered as I watched him with no sympathy on his face for what he had just done. "I just wanted to tell you that I got into Hollywood Arts!" I whined out, holding up the acceptance letter and trying not to let the tears fall my burning cheek. "I have more important things to do than to listen to you" He told me as he grabbed my arm and shoved me down by the stairs. I wanted to cry, my dad wanted nothing to do with me. I finally lost control and let the tears fall. "Go to your room, and don't come back out until school tomorrow"_

Once in my room, I lay on my bed. Picking up my pillow and putting it over my face to muffle my cries until I fell asleep from exhaustion.

The next morning I woke up to a bruise across my cheek and hand marks around my arm where he had grabbed me. I turned away from the mirror in disgust. I couldn't believe I had to go to school like this and definitely get questions from almost everyone. I wasn't excited for school anymore, I just wanted to stay at home and cry but I knew the punishments would be worse if I stayed home all day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- I do not own Victorious or the characters involved**

* * *

Walking into Hollywood Arts was easy for me. I wanted to get away from my dad and forget about him for a few hours. I looked around the school in amazement at the new surroundings and all the pretty colors. "Hello, Caterina?" An older lady asked when she approached me. I nodded

"Very well then, your first class is this way" She told me, guiding me through the halls to my new classroom. "This is Mr. Sikowitz's class" she opened the door to a classroom with a stage in the far back and chairs in front of it. The older lady sat me next to a girl wearing all black with blue streaks in her hair. "Hi! I'm Caterina, but people call me Cat!" I said excited to meet her. "NO!" she yelled, making me shudder at the harsh words. The boy with the long brown hair sitting next to her shook his head and I looked up. He was the most handsome boy I've ever seen. "Hi, I'm Beck and that's Jade, sorry she's rude" I nodded and accepted the apology he said for her.

When the teacher walked in, I sat up straight in my seat smiling. The teacher came into my view and I gasped. I've never seen a teacher dress like that before , sipping out of a coconut. I leaned over to face Beck "Why is he dressed like a hobo" I asked quietly, Beck shrugged "That's just him" He told me and sat back up wrapping his arm around Jade.

Class ended and I couldn't have been happier, it's not that Mr. Sikowitz freaked me out, because I actually liked his class but it was Jade, she kept staring at me the whole class period like she was going to hurt me or something. After class, I rushed to my blank locker amongst all of the colorful unique ones when I heard a familiar voice behind me. "Cat, wait up!" I stopped and turned around to see Beck and Jade walking toward me, his arm still draped around her like it was in class "It's lunch time, come sit with us" Beck said in a sweet, charming voice. I nodded out of habit "Okay!" I told him in a cheerful voice making Jade roll her eyes at me. I wasn't so sure about her, one minute she looked like she was going to hurt me and the next she was smiling but that only lasted until Beck would nudge her.

When we got out to the outside seating area, I guess it was their form of a cafeteria. "Everyone, this is Cat" Beck said as he walked up to a circular table with a few people I saw it Sikowitz's class. "Cat. This is Tori" He pointed to a thin long haired brunette girl who squirmed and smiled at me. "And Andre" He pointed to the dark skinned boy sitting next to Tori. I began to sit down next to Tori when someone else walked up. An awkward; curly haired boy with a puppet on his arm. "Mmm, hello good lookin'" the puppet said, I furrowed my brows a little spooked that the puppet talked before the awkward boy "Rex!" The boy yelled at the puppet like it was a real person. I looked over at Beck who simply rolled his eyes "That's Robbie and the gank on his hand is Rex" I nodded hesitantly and waved at everyone, feeling Robbie's eyes on me the whole lunch period. My mind drifted off to a place I go often when I'm at home. My happy place where there's always the sweet smell of cupcakes in the air and nobody gets hurt by their parents. "So!" Tori started off, taking me away from my happy place. "How do you like Hollywood Arts so far, Cat?" I put on a smile and looked back at the girl "Eep, I love it here!" I told her, in all honesty it was the truth but I would go anywhere to be able to get away from my dad for a few hours at least. "Cat" I looked up at who called my name, my eyes falling on Beck, I sighed "Were all meeting at Tori's house tonight for pizza and poker, want to come?" I smiled, not believing that I just got invited to hang out with them. I squealed, I couldn't hold it in any longer. Then I remembered my dad and the excitement died down "I-I can't..my dad needs me tonight" I told him. He nodded. When the bell chimed, I knew this lunch was over. I would say rung, but it doesn't sound like a ring to be but a chime. It's different. I scurried off to my last class, ignoring everyone's eyes.

The school day was over. I had managed to dodge my new friends at all costs. I walked home and slowly entered the house, afraid that I'd get a beating. I sighed in relief when I didn't hear or see my dad, thinking I was in the clear I headed for the kitchen to get some food. I got into the kitchen and realized I wasn't alone. My dad was in fact home. He held his hand out in front of my face, shaking his head. "Where do you think you're going, Caterina?" I gulped "To get food, I'm hungry" He shook his head once more and pushed me away from the kitchen. I shut my eyes, ready for the beating that was coming my way. I squinted my eyes open a little when I didn't immediately feel a hand across my face or a strong grip on my arm. He picked up the bottle of whisky he was working on, stepping closer to me. I turned my nose up at the strong stench of alcohol on his breath. I had to hold my breath to not puke. He pressed the cold bottle against my flesh and I flinched but it only made him mad. I jerked away trying to free myself but it only bumped him causing the alcohol to spill on me. He didn't speak as he shoved me away from him onto the floor without any thought. I felt the tears forming in my eyes, wiping them away quickly I slowly backed up. He ran toward me to grab my shirt. I heard a rip as he pulled me up to my feet. "You know my rule and yet you still disobey me repeatedly. I don't know what to do with you anymore Caterina" I pouted, holding back the tears again "I-I'm sorry" I told him and he let go of my ripped shirt, throwing me on the floor.

His head shot up when he heard the doorbell ring "Who the hell did you call?" I shook my head wildly "N-Nobody…I-I swear!" I told him, my voice trembling. I honestly didn't know who was at the door. I didn't think anyone would care to know where I lived. "Go answer it, now!" He yelled, causing me to flinch and shuffle to the door. I took a deep breath and hesitantly opened the door. "B-Beck? What are you doing here?" I asked him, in whispered tones. I had no idea why he was here or how he found my house. "I was worried about you. You kinda seemed off after school." He told me, matching the low voice I talked in. it made me feel special that he cared enough to find my house and check on me, even if we just met hours ago "I-I'm fine..I just didn't feel well" I lied, looking over my shoulder to my dad taking a long swig from his bottle. I needed to get back inside and get Beck away from my house before something bad happened "Look" I spoke up before he could "I'll see you at school tomorrow, alright?" I smiled at him. He sighed and gave me a sad look which made me feel bad "Okay, see you later Cat" I immediately shut the door and returned to face my father "Who was that?" He asked me in a stern voice "Um, a friend from school" I hesitantly replied back, hoping it was enough. Obviously it wasn't because he was in front of me before I had the chance to blink or speak again. He grabbed a handful of my hair and dragged me across the living room floor.

I guess I must have blacked out because when I woke up, I was sore from head to toe. I struggled to lift myself up slowly, gripping the cushion on the couch. When my feet hit the ground, I groaned and looked down at myself. My clothes were torn, hanging off of me by a thread. There was a small bit of blood on the cushion where I was laying and my vagina was throbbing in pain. I just cried, coming to two what had happened. I covered my exposed parts the best I could and ran to my room with tears streaming down my cheeks.

* * *

**A/N: Wow this chapter is longer than the first but I wasn't planning on the first one being that short. Anyways, here's the next installment of Keep Me From Falling Apart. In the next chapter I will be doing Beck's POV probably stating how he feels about Cat from when they met. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow, sorry this took too long to write. I'm not sure I'm happy with this chapter but here you go. **

**Also, I'm working on the next one as we speak and if I get it done in time it will be up today. If not, sorry and it'll be up soon.**

* * *

Beck's POV

I dragged my feet along the sidewalk on the way to my house. I had just seen Cat at her house and she was acting weird again. It worried me for some reason that I wasn't sure of right then and there. Her eyes full of hurt and sadness flashed through my head. They were so much different than when I first saw her only hours earlier.

_When the principal walked in class, I groaned. Usually when she comes in it's because Jade did something to Sinjin. I took my hand from behind Jade and sat up straight. The principal began to talk and my eyes shifted to the redhead standing next to her, right away enticed by her. She was beautiful. Jade nudged me as the principal started talking to Sikowitz. When Cat sat next to Jade, my heart beat just a little faster that I swear someone would hear it. Her voice was like angels coming down from heaven in a harmonious tune. I had to pretend I wasn't affected by it as I replied to her. She looked so fragile when she shook at Jade's screaming, I wanted to figure her out. _

I shook the thoughts from my mind as I realized I wasn't on the way to my house, but Cat's. I've walked past her house once when I was younger, she was playing outside alone with her Barbie dolls when someone startled her and she ran off into her house. I walked the unfamiliar sidewalk and found myself on the way up to her door. I began to panic as I didn't know what I was doing this for but I needed to. I knocked on the door and furrowed my brows when I heard a loud thud then the door opened. She looked lost. I wanted to save her from whatever it was that was clouding that beautiful head of hers. When I told her I was worried about her, I swear I saw a slight smile but I wasn't sure when she just came out with a stutter I knew something was wrong and I was going to find out.

The next day, I couldn't wait until I saw the redhead again. I heavily sighed and leaned against my locker waiting for her. After the bell rang, and she came through the double doors, I almost rushed over to her but she beat me to it. She looked different though, harder more closed up and her makeup was a little darker today. "Feeling better?" I asked her, cheerfully trying to see if it would liven her mood. "No" She said simply, hurting my heart a little at the harsh words that came out of her sweet mouth. "What's wrong Cat?" I focused on her as she scrambled through the papers and books in her locker "I just-" She stopped talking, sighed and dropped what she was holding, turning to face me "Why do you care? We just met yesterday and you're acting like we've been best friends since birth" The tone of her voice scared me a little but then I was completely sure something was wrong with her "I'm just trying to make you feel welcome, it can be scary being the new kid" I shuttered at the thought of my first day of middle school. "Look, that's sweet and everything, but I don't need your help with anything. Now will you excuse me so I can get to class?" I watched her grab a pink glittery notebook from her locker and slam it shut. I just looked at her for a little while, unable to respond to what she had just told me. When I got my thoughts together, I turned to watch her walking off. I didn't want to end the conversation but as I went to call her back, she disappeared around the corner.

Cat's POV

I don't know what his problem is, what's going on in my house is none of his business and I don't know why he cares so much. Standing there talking to him, all I really wanted to do was tell him what my father had been doing to me since I was young but I knew I couldn't and that's why I had to be so rude. In class I could feel his eyes on me but I didn't dare look at him. At the end of class, I rushed out as fast I could before he could catch me. "Cat! Wait up!" I stopped when someone called my name, biting my lip as I turned around to see who it was. Tori ran up to me and I sighed in relief. "Where ya going for lunch?" She asked me, making me smile at the girl "Oh I was just going to get caf food, unless you had a better idea?" I raised a brow, waiting and hoping she wouldn't ask her to sit with her friends "Actually, I do. Beck has invited everyone to his house for lunch and he told me to insist that you come" She took a breath and calmed her breathing "I-I don't know, I don't want to impose where I don't belong" Tori rolled her eyes "You're not, come on" She grabbed my arm and pulled me through the hall, out the doors toward a red truck. "I got her, we can go now!" Tori told the rest of the group, out of breath again. "Beck smiled at me, I looked down at my feet. I really didn't want to go to Beck's house but I didn't want any more questions or Beck to come to my house. We all got in the back of Beck's truck except Jade sat next to Beck in the passenger side.

When we got to Beck's house, I bit my bottom lip. Lunch was almost over and the end of the school day was near. I couldn't be long at his house or I things wouldn't be good for me "Were here!" I heard Tori yell as she jumped out of the back of the truck and helped Robbie, Andre, and myself out. She was excited, more than anyone else really. I looked at the house before me. It's a big two story brick house, with rose bushes lining the front of the house and then on the side, there was an old single wide trailer. I saw everyone headed toward the trailer instead of the house and I was confused. Beck caught up with my confusion "My parents rules were unfair so I bought myself a trailer and parked right outside their house" He snickered, I nodded and we all went inside Beck's trailer. From the inside, it looked a lot bigger than I thought it would. By the back wall, there was a single bed with wrinkled grey sheets and a big black comforter. I smiled. "Beck, lunch is over!" Tori shrieked at him, he in return shrugged "Andre and I have to make a song for Mr. Farrington's class." She spoke lower, glancing between Andre and Beck "Come on, Tor. We'll go head back." Andre finally spoke up. Tori smiled as Andre grabbed her hand and they walked out the trailer. I was about to make an excuse so I could leave too before Jade spoke up "I saw you staring at her butt as she walked out. Don't lie to me Beck!" She raised her voice with every word. I suddenly felt awkward being in the middle of their fight. "I wasn't staring, can't I watch my friends walk out?" He questioned. I sat down on the sofa that was placed on the opposite wall of the door. "NO! Y-you like her! I knew it all along." She said wildly, the anger apparent in her eyes. Out of habit, I made a squealing noise and covered my ears. The both looked over at me, brows furrowed. "S-sorry I-I'll g-g-go" I stuttered, rising from the sofa. Jade ignored me and turned her attention back to Beck. "You know what, have her! I'm done with you. We're over" She yelled, stomping out the door. I was surprised when Beck didn't go after her. If it were me, I'd want my boyfriend to come after me. When she left, he turned to me "Sorry, you shouldn't have seen that" I shook my head "I'm used to yelling, but why didn't you go after her?" I asked, curious but feeling like I was invading personal space "This happens weekly. Everything will be better by tomorrow" He sighed, sitting down on his bed "I should go though, so you don't get in more trouble with her" He shook his head right after I said that "I'm always in trouble with her."

We sat there in silence for a while, I wanted to talk but there was really nothing we had to talk about. I was about to get up and leave when I noticed him staring at me. I wanted to leave now because it was getting weird with him staring like that "I just-..You're so beautiful" He said, so lovingly, genuine. "Wh-why'd you say that?" I looked at him confused as to why he was telling me things "I-I don't know, it just...came out" He shook his head, laying his head in his hands. I slowly got up, I had no idea what I was doing now. It's like instinct had taken over and I was doing things I never would have done on my own but I was drawn to him. I had to be near him. I sat next to him on the bed, placing my hand on his shoulder like we've been friends for years. "Cat..." His tone was calmer; I was slightly scared at what he might say. He looked up at me, my heart began to beat faster. Before I knew it, he was leaning in toward me and our lips finally met. He wrapped his arms around my waist to pull me closer. I was so lost in the kiss I didn't notice I was on straddling his lap. Just as I pushed myself into the kiss more, my phone began to wring inside my pocket. I instantly pulled my lips from his and dug my phone out. It was my dad

"Hello?"  
"At a friend's.."  
"Sorry sir. I'll be home soon" I hung up.

"I have to go home, can you drive me?" He nodded and got up, grabbing his keys. I put my phone back in my pocket and walked out the door to his truck and got in. On the way home, It wasn't even an awkward silence it was a nice calm one even though I was off my rocker nervous. When we pulled up to my driveway, I frowned "Thanks for the ride" I told him as I got out and saw him getting out right behind me. Silently we walked up to my door, I opened the door and slowly went in. Just as I walked in I felt a hand contact with my face and knocking me to the floor.


	4. Chapter 4

**Fair warning, this chapter is..graphic but still good. I hope you like.**

* * *

Cat's POV

"What the actual fuck?" I heard Beck say "Who are you?" I knew I was in for it now, just as soon as Beck left "I'm a friend, I gave her a ride home. Why'd you hit her?" Beck sounded angry and I saw him clench his fists. I have to do something, something that won't get me and Beck killed. I slowly got my barring's and stood up. Beck came toward me, and stood in front of me when he saw my dad coming towards me and I panicked. He was going to get himself hurt because of me. Because I asked him to take me home. My dad pushed Beck to the side, where he hit his head on the wall and fell to the ground. I glanced over at his slumped over body. My dad grabbed me by the arm, gripping it tightly "Ouch, you're hurting me" I told him, hating that Beck was witnessing this mess I lived in. He pulled me toward him, his mouth right at my ear. "I told you to never bring anyone here, ever!" He yelled causing me to yelp. I pressed my lips together trying to keep myself from crying. "I-I just needed a ride.." He tightened his grip on my arm and I felt a tear fall down my cheek. "What? Were you fucking him? Did you fuck this boy, Caterina?" He asked, shaking my body as his grip got tighter "Hm? Did you, you whore? Were you slutting it up in the driveway outside my house, hm?" He taunted me, all the while I was crying uncontrollably, wondering when someone was going to save me here soon. "N-n-no.." I told him in a weak voice. I didn't know what else to say, he'd already embarrassed me in front of Beck and someone else knows about the abuse so I'll have to shut myself out from the world. Just when I started making friends too.. "You filthy fucking liar. Let's check then, hm?" He said as he lifted up my skirt, roughly pulled my underwear down and roughly plunged his finger inside me. "Oh look, my little slut has lied to me" He smirked evilly at me, slipping his fingers in and out of me. I felt gross, violated and hurt. I tried to scream but my voice had gone. I tried to squirm away but he just held me tighter and kept going faster. He didn't speak when he stopped and threw me on the ground. I tried to make my way over to Beck but he grabbed my legs and pulled me back toward him. He held me down with one hand as he took off his pants and positioned himself at my opening. I was scared. Last time he did this, I was knocked out and I didn't feel the pain till I woke up but I was fully awake now. He violently pushed himself into me and moaned as he did. I cried out in pain. I heard a grunt and he pulled out. I opened my eyes to see him pulling his boxers up and look up at Beck who was now getting up from the floor.

* * *

Beck's POV.

I hurt, all over. My body ached and my head was throbbing. I slowly opened my eyes and furrowed my brows at the surroundings. I wasn't in my trailer, or my parents' house. I jerked my achy head up when I heard someone cry out. I looked around and saw Cat, being raped by her father. I got up quickly and headed toward the violator. He got up also and I watched Cat scramble to put her clothes back on. The man came at me, and out of instinct. I raised my fists and punched him. It wasn't as hard as he usually does but it was enough for him to be stumbling back. He caught himself and came at me like a raging bull. I began to fear for my life at this point. I saw a blur of red run behind the man and away. I wasn't going to draw attention to her so I kept the perv busy. "Come at me, don't hurt Cat" I told him and he punched me right back. Just when I was about to get him back I saw Cat with an object in her hand. It looked like a bottle or something. She held the object up and quickly brought it back down, smashing it over his head. I moved as he fell forward and flat on the floor. Immediately I ran to Cat's side, holding her close as she cried, her body shaking.

I didn't know when he was going to wake up again so I knew I had to get myself and Cat out of that house. I pulled her away from me slowly and looked at her teary eyes. "You're gonna stay with me for a few days, okay?" She nodded and I told her to go wait in the truck while I got some clothes for her. I didn't have any problem finding her room as it was the only pink walled one up there. I walked in the room and grabbed a cupcake decorated bookbag and walked to her closet. Looking at her clothes, I smiled. They were full of ruffles and sparkles. I grabbed a few skirts, shirts, and jeans along with shoes and a hoodie. After I walked to the bathroom connected to her room and put her makeup bag, straightener and anything else I thought she would need and zipped it up and returned back down to the truck. "A-are you okay?" I asked her, hesitantly knowing she wasn't okay but I had to say something to her. "No" She told me in such a harsh tone that it made my heart ache for her. I just nodded and started the truck heading back to my house. The ride was quiet, and sad quiet too. We got to my house and I grabbed her bag and helped her in the trailer. I watched her as she walked to my bed and lay down. She looked so helpless; I just wanted to hold her and try to make everything okay again. When I thought she had fallen asleep, I walked to the sofa going to sleep myself. "Beck?" I heard the soft voice "Hm? Yes?" I looked up at her. Her mouth was drawn down into a frown and she had that same terrified look on her face. "Can you hold me?" She asked me, her voice so puny. I simply nodded and climbed into the bed next to her. I wrapped my arm around her and brought her in close. "Thank you for saving me" she smiled, I did too. I kissed her forehead and squeezed her body softly. There wasn't anything more to say by then. I now knew we both needed each other and I would do anything I needed to so she was safe.


End file.
